<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>downfall family by Nicoforlife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996078">downfall family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoforlife/pseuds/Nicoforlife'>Nicoforlife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fairy Hyrule, Found Family, M/M, Multi, Soft Legend (Linked Universe), mage ravio, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoforlife/pseuds/Nicoforlife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when the world is lost lean on those who know.</p><p>(aka legend marin and ravio adopt one (one) fae child)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyrule &amp; Legend (Linked Universe), Link/Marin/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), ravio &amp; hyrule (linked universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. boom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its soft its cute but most importantly is only a lil gay also thanks to the lu discord for listening to my rambling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For all it was worth maybe trusting ravio and hyrule to not cause some sort of explosion was a bad call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not the legend would ever admit the “boom” followed by a puff of soot ever scared him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because it didn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio after releasing that hyrule had </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic</span>
  </em>
  <span> had insisted to teach the boy how to enchant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio had apparently been itching to pass down something to the boy, seeing as he took after legend as an adventure and Marin had taken to exchanging songs with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first legend had watched the duo out of anxiety knowing all too well how ravio's experiments tended to go ridiculously aray, marin joining him in an attempt to calm said anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though that quickly changed gears to watching out of contempt, ravio explaining some sort of magic jargon neither of the two understood as Hyrule nodded along with stars in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was oddly sireen he had to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marin at his side, real as life, chuckling as she watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio in front of him, actually here and not lost with the cracks between worlds, sharing the bare basics with a hidden sort of smugness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule before him, his successor hundreds of years away yet still right here, eyes alight as he mimicked whatever spell ravio was leading him through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was something he could get used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this was legend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calm didn't really last around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as stated, ravio's enchanting tended to blow up in his face at times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Literally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within a split second something went wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something sparked and a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>boom </span>
  </em>
  <span>shook legend free of his musings, soot erupting into a cloud around the two mages obscuring all vision for a few heart stopping moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the soot settled legend already moving forward to make sure they were both ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of their faces and clothes were covered in ash ravio blinking a few times before a giggle started to crawl out of his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they were fine if not dirty as hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Him and Marin were at the twos side, as ravio's giggle burst out into a full laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn't be teaching him something more stable!” legend chastised no real heat behind his words as he started wiping hyrules face off marins own giggling mixing with the almost wheezing sound ravio was now admitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And no he hadn't been worried and no the laughter of the two wasn't like a soothing balm to his anxiety and no hyrules weak protests as he started to giggle along did not make the ach in his heart ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if it did, if he did start to relax as ravio attempted to defend himself, if marins soft teasing of the other brightened his mood just a little, if hearing that hyrule could still </span>
  <em>
    <span>laugh</span>
  </em>
  <span> lifted some weight off his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well that was between him and those who knew what to look for.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightmares begone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's late and their scared</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ravio and hyrule is underrated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ravio knew how to deal with nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>He knew how to deal with his nightmares, he knew how to deal with links nightmares, he knew how to deal marins nightmares, with horrors only the mind of a hero can concoct in the dead cold of the night how to deal with marins nightmares of dying yet never having existed he knew how to deal with his own night mares that his panicked mind had no right in creating.</p><p> </p><p>Infact tonight was one of those nights.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of being curled up into links side with marins arm bonding the three of them together he sat weaving before the fireplace, the small loom slowly forming a pattern of fabric as he ran the needle. Up and over up and over up and over and pull. His hands shook and his pulse was rabbit quick, but making things always calmed him. He thinks he's making a patch for a quilt, his anxiety quilt marin joked, it was large several layers thick and hard to move with how heavy it is. </p><p> </p><p>He made it but Link was the one who used it the most, wrapped up as he grouned about the ach in his joints letting ravio and marin care for him.</p><p> </p><p>Sheerow twittered quietly from his bed in ravio's scarf, the iteam a comfort when his mind raced faster than a hummingbird's wings.</p><p> </p><p>Link was home for once and not very long and here he was unable to enjoy his company because of some silly nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Up and over up and over up and over up and over and pull.</p><p> </p><p>No use working himself up just as he's calming down, he'd be back in bed in under half an hour if he just lets himself relax.</p><p> </p><p>Always easer said than done but he was getting better at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ravio?” </p><p> </p><p>The voice startled him, nearly dropping the small loom in his hands as he whiped his head to face the new arrival.</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule.</p><p> </p><p>Ravio felt his heart rate calm minamuly.</p><p> </p><p>“It's late. What are you doing up little kit?” He found himself asking, setting his tools aside and turning to face the younger fully, his tone oddly calm and soothing despite his own panicked thoughts earlier.</p><p> </p><p>The child shifts on his feet, hands bandaged and in a loose shirt instead of normal leather. Goldish brown eyes flick from the fire to ravio wary and scared and ready to run. It was a stance ravio was all too familiar seeing, one he used when he lived in lorule, it made his heart ache.</p><p> </p><p>“I uh, it's silly” he murmured the look on his face stating he was desperate to share.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything is silly to someone” ravio pointed out “never means people don't listen anyway”</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule nods mostly to himself before he murmurs quietly almost ashamedly “i had a nightmare”</p><p> </p><p>Ravio knew how to deal with nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>he was terrified of ruining what trust he had built up with hyrule.</p><p> </p><p>But he knew how to deal with nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>“That's not silly at all” his voice was edging on a coo a tone he took up so often with link. “In fact that's awfully serious, come here no wonder you look so shaken” </p><p> </p><p>With little protest, Hyrule padded over one hand clutching the other to his chest standing before the other awkwardly before Ravio patted the seat beside him and the younger sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it alright if i touch you?” he asks calmly heart breaking just a little more when the child looks surprised by the request.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” he murmurs </p><p> </p><p>“A hug might help but i don't want to make it worse” Hyrule blinks before nodding flinching slightly when ravio wraps his arms around him, before calming and trying to get closer to the warm and comforting body.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, shifting so that Hyrule is lying on his chest sheerow making a nest in hyrules hair.</p><p> </p><p>It's quiet for a few beats, Hyrules breathing steading out as he lies there.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a really clear heart beat” he says in a way of answering, ravio taking a second to glance the child over again, he's still clutching a hand to his chest something ever so fairly glowing beneath the thickly wrapped bandages he looks cold too.</p><p> </p><p>So ravio shooes sheerow of his head to go grab a blanket now carefully running a hand through the child's hair instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Its very loud isn't it” he answers</p><p> </p><p>“Your warm too, and your scarfs all soft” he lists meaninglessly</p><p> </p><p>And ravio can't help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>Little Hyrule is grounding himself, a trick ravio had taught link and wouldn't be surprised link then taught the little one.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything else you notice little kit?” he prompts softly </p><p> </p><p>Hyrule humms non comitaly gaze slowing from frantic flicking to a calm scan as he keeps pointing out the environment everything from the crackle of the fireplace to the faint draft coming from the front of the house end up being noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he's running out of things to list, sheerow returns and nearly makes ravio laugh.</p><p> </p><p>In the little bird's claws he drags behind him the anxiety quilt.</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule watches with mild amazement as the large cloth gets draped over the two of them letting out a ‘oof’ when it squishes him further into ravio.</p><p> </p><p>Ravio smiles as he watches Hyrule try to make sense of the blanket before carefully hauling it up so it covers him nearly fully only his eyes seen peeking out and up at ravio's face.</p><p> </p><p>“Legend likes using this when he has nightmares too” he whispers to the innocent eyes blinking up at him ravio knowing they glow a faint gold now almost like his glow an ever faint green from his excessive use of magic.</p><p> </p><p>“He does?” hyrule asks </p><p> </p><p>Ravio nodds “i'm sure he'll be happy to know it helped you as well”</p><p> </p><p>The look on hyrules face cured the ache that had been plaguing his heart the entire night.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments in silence was all it took for a faint memory to bubble up in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't remember much of his childhood, a few flashes and sounds here and there but he could remember one thing so overwhelmingly clearly.</p><p> </p><p>So he started to hum.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes, laid back and hummed.</p><p> </p><p>He could never remember the words, but the tune was ingrained in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>It always came to him after he calmed down someone from nightmares, he thinks whoever sung it to him did the same.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't stop when he feels hyrules breath grow deep, in fact he can't remember stopping.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Legend hating waking up alone but if there was one thing he hated more it was waking up with only one person.</p><p> </p><p>Especially when that one person was marin.</p><p> </p><p>Don't get him wrong he loved his wife to bits in pieces but trauma doesn't care about that, wakeing up with only marin at his side meant starting his days with a panic attack and a few solid minets of thinking nothing was real.</p><p> </p><p>So after that wonderful start of the day he had a feeling it was going to just all around be a bad time.</p><p> </p><p>He was proven sorely wrong when he walked out into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>There on the couch were two of the three most important people in his life looking at peace and happy.</p><p> </p><p>Ravio's face was soft, completely uncovered, his hair a messy swath around him like a dark inky pool.</p><p> </p><p>He was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>And on his chest poking out from under the quilt was a tuft of mud brown hair hyrule tucked into ravios chest face laxs and calm for once.</p><p> </p><p>“Today is going to be one hell of a good day” he hums to himself with a small content smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please comment it feeds my soul</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>